


Pink Pen

by oddlyqueer



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Aro/Ace Sherlock Holmes, Gen, mtf Joan Watson, wholesome platonic bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyqueer/pseuds/oddlyqueer
Summary: Warning for referenced transphobia, referenced murder, and minor spoilers for Elementary Season 1





	Pink Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for referenced transphobia, referenced murder, and minor spoilers for Elementary Season 1

“Joan, I have a favor to ask of you,” Sherlock said as he watched his usual 7 channels.

“Look, I can’t, I have something today—”

“That something is precisely what I wanted to speak to you about. I’ve made an interesting deduction.”

“Have you now,” Joan said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “And what deduction have you made?”

“See, you never told me why you went into medicine, and so I went looking. I noticed that you have a pill case in your bathroom with small turquoise oval-shaped pills in it. I also saw the keychain you keep on your keys. It’s very subtle, I must say, if I wasn’t looking I would not have noticed the pattern. Blue, pink, white, pink, blue. And when I looked at your calendar, I saw you had today circled in pink pen. Now, you only use pink pens for something that I deemed nonsensical until now. You write ‘Pick up E’ in pink pen on your calendar, every month precisely. The meaning of this had eluded me until now. I want to accompany you to your official name change.”

Joan stared at him. “That’s an awfully bold claim to make,” she said, crossing her arms. “And no. You’re not coming.”

“I don’t intend to intrude, but I really would like to come. It is not something unfamiliar to me, you must realize, being who I am I’ve had many interactions with people such as yourself.”

“Yes, because hearing a detective who specializes in murder cases tell me he’s seen a lot of trans women in New York is  _ so _ reassuring,” Joan said. She walked away, pulling her hair back into its usual ponytail and looking for a mug.

“That… is not what I meant.” He paused for a moment. “I meant that being both aromantic and asexual means that I have met a lot of other people in the LGBTQIA community.”

Joan stopped in her tracks and turned around. “You’re asexual?”

“It was a surprise to me as well,” he said. “I realized about three months ago that I got absolutely nothing from sex, and so I just stopped having it. It didn’t affect my life in any negative ways. In fact, I’d say I’m happier now I’ve stopped.” 

“But Irene--”

“Irene,” Sherlock said, holding up his hand. “Was an experiment. The reason I’ve never had a relationship before or since her was because I am aromantic. And the reason I’ve continued hiring the sex workers that you find around the house some mornings is because giving that type of person safe, clean work is rather important, wouldn’t you say?”

She looked at him in shock.

“Being aromantic and asexual is qualification enough to accompany my dear friend to her official name change, is it not?”

Joan looked at him for a moment, at the stained sweatpants, the Harvard t-shirt, and sighed. “You can’t wear that to the courthouse,” she said, and went upstairs to get dressed.


End file.
